Fanon: Jacob James
This is fanfiction and the character doesn't actually exist in the show!!! '''Jacob Marcus James '''was born to a family of seven siblings which makes him the second youngest after his older sister Haley. His world fell upside down after the discovery of having been diagnosed with Asperger syndrome. At the age 13, Jacob got his first job at Karen's Café and worked alongside his sister and Karen Roe and on the weekends works with Lucas and his uncle Keith at the body shop either on other people's cars or his. Background Jacob was born on March 1st, 1989 to Lydia and Jimmy James. Jacob is the 4th son and the last of the James children as well as the second youngest in the family next to his older sister Haley. At a young age he was diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome a developmental disorder that affects his social interactions and behavior. Two years after being diagnosed with Asperger's Jacob started kindergarten at a school called The Citadel which was a school filled with kids with similar issues. Jacob really cares for his friends and family and is willing to die for them if it was necessary. By 9 years old Jacob suffered from separation anxiety. Jacob would later start a relationship with Emma Valentine at the age of 12 which his older sister Haley disapproved of because of his age but eventually started to warm up to the idea because Jacob was in love for the first time and he loved his best friend/girlfriend Emma Valentine very much. Sometime down the road Jacob runs into a girl named Claire Watson who was introduced to him through his best friend Peyton Sawyer and had been friends with Sherry every since that day. Personality and traits Jacob is a very shy person in Tree Hill and often gets a little nervous talking to people around the town. Jacob goes to church every Sunday and loves his family and always thinks about them wherever he goes and would often call them to check in on everyone even his older sisters Haley, Quinn and Taylor. Jacob would also appear to be great at sports despite his disability. Character arc Season 1 Jacob is a teenager with a disability and developmental issues living with his older sister Haley and parents Lydia and Jimmy. He works for his best friend Lucas's mother at the cafe part time while also working with Lucas and his uncle Keith at the body shop. He would reveal he is relationship with his long time girlfriend Emma Valentine who begged him to join the basketball team which he would agree to seeing as it would being their bond stronger then before. Eventually Jacob would tell Haley that he planned on marrying Brooke though Haley wouldn't give her consent to Jacob's decision and it was up to their mom and dad. Surprised to find out his older sister and Nathan were married, Jacob decided to help them out by moving in with them and continue his job at Karen's Cafe. Season 2 After his parents left Tree Hill, Jacob moved in with his older sister and brother-in-law to help them with the apartment but he was told not to as Nathan said he would handle it. Eventually after giving all the money he had for Nathan and Haley to pay the rent, Jacob eventually moves in with Karen and Lucas after learning Haley wanted him out of apartment. After learning Emma was in a major car accident Jacob would go out of his way to help pay for her medical bill and stay around until she was able to fully recover from her injuries. Eventually when Jacob realized Haley went on tour with Chris Keller, he labeled her as a "traitor" because she had left him and Nathan and was very angry with her. Once summer break arrived Jacob departed from Tree Hill to spend time with Quinn and David. Season 3 During season 3 Jacob starts his senior year of high school and seems to still be furious with Haley that she left him behind along with Nathan which he then stated he and Nathan bonded over it. Meanwhile, Jacob is considering quitting the basketball team because he's burnt out and needs to work on other things at the moment which Whitey granted him and also told him his jersey will be there for him if he wanted to play again. While ignoring Haley, Jacob receives heat from Lucas about it and told him to forgive Haley as Lucas knows Haley feels bad for abandoning him when he needed her. As Jacob finally forgave and apologized to his older Haley, he was not aware that Haley and his friends were secretly throwing him a surprise 18th birthday party. Later on, Jacob is caught up in the school shooting when he rushed inside the school after Nathan, Lucas, Peyton and Haley Season 4 While graduation was nearing, Jacob looked at what he accomplished at Tree Hill High and later started to believe its not his time to leave his friends and high school. Jacob later twisted his knee and is forced to sit out the remaining of the basketball season even the state championship. Relationships * Jacob James/Family * Jacob James/Friendships Family Jacob has a very strong relationship with his family. After he'd learned of having Asperger syndrome, Jacob chose to bond with his three older sisters, Haley, Quinn and Taylor who all pitched in to help him deal with his disability, however, Jacob was closer to Quinn and Haley then any of his other siblings at the time. Soon afterwards, just as Jacob started to date his future wife Emily Valentine at the age of twelve, Haley wasn't too happy with it while Quinn and Taylor were excited for him but she learned to accept it. During his senior year, Jacob finds out Haley is pregnant with Jamie and he surprisingly wasn't too upset about it as he was happy to have a little nephew. When he was out of school for the summer, Quinn would invite Jacob to spend time with her and her new husband David who took a liking Jacob the first time he met him. Four years later after high school, Jacob retired from the NFL after because he felt as if it was time for him to focus on his family and proposes to Emily at Jamie's 5th birthday. Following the untimely passing of Emily, Jacob feel into a very deep depression and has started cutting himself and tried to drown himself in the pool until Haley and Nathan had no choice but to get him help. Quinn being most caring asked Jacob to stay with Clay until he gets back on his feet. Later on, after Jacob sold his and Emily's house, he starts living with Haley. Friendships Throughout his life, Jacob became friends with the community of Tree Hill and has remembered everyone by heart such ]]as his boss Karen and good friend Lucas. As a kid, Jacob met Claire Watson, Brooke Davis, Emily Valentine, Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer who'd became his childhood best friends, but Jacob would eventually start to date Emily when he turned 12 years old. After meeting Brooke, Jacob had made a promise to her he wouldn't let any harm come to her and he'd have to be shot and killed to allow any danger to come after her. To get away from aguments between Lucas and Haley, Jacob would stay with either Brooke or Peyton for one or two nights. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with brown eyes Category:Characters with brown hair Category:The James Family Category:Part-time wrestlers Category:Tree Hill High Students Category:Tree Hill Ravens players Category:Married characters Category:Football Players